


Fanboyfriend Nr.1

by aida_in_love



Series: Fanboy Barry [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Cock Tease, Dom/sub, Dominance, Fanboying, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Making Out, Nervousness, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Painful Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aida_in_love/pseuds/aida_in_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Where Barry is not the Flash and Harrison just Harrison. No Eobard. Nope. </p><p>After Barry had gotten a night with his idol Dr. Wells things are starting to get complicated.  Especially since Dr. Wells had promised to call, but didn't.<br/>Just when Barry had already lost hope, he receives a call by his idol and agrees to meet him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanboyfriend Nr.1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Fanboyfriend Nr.1 頭號粉絲男友](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899827) by [jls20011425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425)



> Hi there,
> 
> there I was, saying I will never upload sth again :'D
> 
> What can I say, you wanted it really bad, so I wrote it!  
> Hope you enjoy!

 

Barry had been waiting the whole day for Dr. Wells to call him.

_We'll go out tomorrow, I'll call you._

That's what he had said. And thus, Barry could barely keep it together. He felt like a child waiting for Christmas.

As the day passed, he started to be disappointed. And around 5 pm, he lost all his hope.

 _I knew it,_ Barry thought und let his head sink down, _it was just a petty fuck for him._

As soon as Barry had thought that sentence one time, these words didn't want to go away. They captured his mind completely and it felt like they were wrapping around his heart and squeezing it painfully. Working like that didn't make any sense, so Barry went home soon. Luckily, Joe didn't see him when he was walking through the halls of the police department. He wasn't able to see his foster dad now, not when he was all churned up inside like now.

 

Barry had barely entered his house when his phone started ringing and he almost dropped it when he saw the number.

It was Dr. Wells.

Suddenly, Barry was so nervous and confused that he unintentionally rejected the call.

"FUCK!", he hissed and called him back immediately.

"Mr. Allen."

"I-I didn't mean to reject your call, I was just – busy, and I-"

He heard the most beautiful laugh through the phone and leaned against the wall, feeling how fast his heart was suddenly beating.

"I thought you wouldn't reject me. Which sane person would ever do that?", Harrison joked.

 _No one,_ Barry thought and bit his lips then, afraid of saying his stupid thoughts out loud.

"About our date", Harrison started.

"Yeah?"

"It won't work out today."

Barry took a deep breath and swallowed then, trying not to burst into tears.

"Mr. Allen, are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm-"

"You're trying not to burst into tears since you really wanted to see me."

Barry contracted his brows. He had already realized that Dr. Wells was an arrogant asshole, but playing with his feelings like that was a different level of wickedness.

"Mr. Allen?"

"Hm?", Barry replied reluctantly and rubbed his eyes.

"I would like to see you tomorrow."

Barry wanted to say that he had no time. He didn't want to seem so clingy and smitten with Dr. Wells, but he was. And he really _needed_ to see him again. It was like he wasn't himself anymore when this beautiful and intelligent person wasn't with him.

"Okay."

"That doesn't sound as rapturously as I had expected and as I'm used to."

Barry didn't reply. Suddenly, he overthought all his actions and last night. Which stupid person would go with a strange man to his workplace and have weird sex on a desk?

"I usually don't do one night stands", Barry finally mumbled without thinking about it.

"Say 'yes' to our date and it won't remain an one night stand."

Barry smiled again. The sad thoughts were gone and only happiness filled his heart. It won't remain a one-time thing? Could it be a tw-time thing? Or even more?

"I would love to see your smile right now", Harrison whispered in a low voice.

Barry's smile grew wider.

"I'm fine with tomorrow", he said and kneaded the fingers of his free hand nervously.

"I'll pick you up at 7:30 pm", Dr. Wells decided.

"Uh, yeah-okay", Barry said and noticed that Harrison had ended the call already.

Barry felt a bit confused, but only for a second. Then, the happy feeling came back and made him realize that the next day would be the longest day he ever had to go through.

 

"Barry, that's the 17th outfit you wore within the past minutes!", Iris said with a smile. "You look awesome no matter what you're wearing!"

Barry looked at himself in the big mirror in his room while Iris was sitting on his bed.

"And finally tell me who you're meeting, Jesus! That's so unfair!"

Barry laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"You wouldn't believe me", he said as he looked at his best friend through the mirror. "And I'm not sure whether it'll work out or not. And since I don't want you to mock me, I'll tell you tomorrow ... if it worked out."

"I would never mock you!"

Barry raised one brow and Iris laughed lightly. She opened her mouth to say something, but she got interrupted by Barry's phone that was ringing.

"Hello?", Barry asked.

"Where are you?"

Barry recognized Harrison's voice and started to smile and blush simultaneously.

"I'm-"

"It's 7:40. I'm waiting before your house since more than 10 minutes."

"Oh, I'm – I'm getting ready."

"You're late."

Barry was extremely nervous now.

"I-I'm sorry, I-"

"Two minutes more and I'll be gone", Dr. Wells said angrily and ended the call.

Barry swallowed, said goodbye to Iris and ran down the stairs and saw Harrison's car on the driveway.

 

He ran to it, opened the door and sat on the passenger seat. Dr. Wells wasn't looking at him, but he didn't start the car either, it was like he was waiting for Barry to say something.

"I'm sorry", Barry mumbled and wanted to punch himself for annoying his idol so much.

"I was getting ready and I forgot to check the clock."

"I don't like to wait", Harrison declared, pressed his glasses back against his nose and finally started to drive away. "That makes me feel inferior. That's not my favorite feeling."

Feeling the tenseness of his body, Barry pressed himself into the backrest and hoped for the other man to start a conversation, but he didn't and thus the atmosphere was horrible.

 

"Are you still mad at me?", Barry asked in a whisper after a while, whereupon Dr. Wells laughed lightly.

"No, I'm not."

Hearing those words, Barry took a deep breath and calmed down a bit.

"It's our first real date and you didn't know how much I hate waiting. It wasn't fair of me to be so sullen. I want to apologize for that", he said and for the first time this evening, he looked to Barry who averted his gaze when their eyes met.

"You still seem to be very nervous. What's wrong, Mr. Allen?"

 _Just that I screw everything up and that you call me 'Mr. Allen' again,_ Barry thought. _We've been through that last night. You called me by my forename. Whispered my forename. What happened to that moment?_

"It's been a rough day", Barry lied and crossed his arms.

Harrison smiled.

"I see", he mumbled and reached his right hand out to stroke tenderly through Barry's hair. Barry closed his eyes and felt how hot his body became. He yearned for Harrison's touch and he couldn't remember the last time a simple stroke through his hair had made him feel so nervous and happy at the same time.

"Poor boy", Dr. Wells added. A sentence that caused Barry's cheeks to became completely red. He had to think about last night, about how Harrison felt like and he wanted him again. And again and again.

"We're here. I hope you're hungry."

Barry nodded and wished that the rest of the evening would be better than the past minutes have been.

 

They got out of the car and walked towards a restaurant that looked so fancy Barry started to worry he hadn't enough money with him. Suddenly, Harrison Wells turned his head back to Barry who was walking a few steps behind him with a lowered head, like a child that knew it had done something horrible and would be punished soon.

Barry froze when he felt the warm hand gripping his.

"I don't want you to be sad because of my behavior before but I never apologize twice."

Barry wanted to grip Dr. Wells' hand with his free hand, but remembered that he didn't want Barry to behave that way, so he slipped it into his pocket.

"It's okay. I'm rather mad at me, not at you", Barry whispered honestly and felt how Harrison withdrew his hand.

"Silly", he said with a smile and continued to walk to the restaurant.

 

Although they have been talking, eating and laughing for minutes, Barry still couldn't believe it. Months ago, even days ago, thinking to sit with Dr. Harrison Wells seemed like a dream that would never come true. Holding his hand? Barry wouldn't have dreamt to do so. Not speaking of sleeping with him.

"Tell me more about you", Harrison said, rather demanded. He had said that sentence more than five times already.

Barry shrugged his shoulders and laughed.

"I've told you everything. Really. I'm boring."

"I doubt that", Dr. Wells said and took a sip of his water, looking at Barry like the night before, like he was a piece of meat. Those bright, blue eyes drove Barry crazy. He felt goose pimples everywhere and he knew: If Harrison wanted him right now in the restroom, he wouldn't say no.

"What about you?", Barry tried to forget his thoughts. "I don't know anything about you."

Harrison laughed again and touched his glasses lightly.

"You rather seemed like a fanboy who knows a lot about me the day before."

Barry grinned and shook his head lightly.

"I want to know something about _you_ , not about your work."

A warm smile appeared on Dr. Wells' lips and Barry stared at them maybe a second too long for Harrison to not know what he was thinking about.

"Ask me then", he insisted and Barry rolled his eyes in thoughts.

"Have you ever been married?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I've never found the right partner who was able to cope with my expectations."

"Saying such things is the reason why many people think you're arrogant", Barry blurred out, but bit his lips then.

"I-I mean-"

"Many people confuse self-confidence wit arrogance. And let me be honest, I'd rather be a bit too confident, than showing a lack of confidence. No one profits when you don't believe in yourself. But when you strongly believe in your talents, at least one person is the lucky one. Yourself."

Harrison continued with eating while Barry's knowledge that the person opposite him was the most perfect on earth grew with every second.

Suddenly, Dr. Wells looked into Barry's eyes and smiled smugly.

"Thanks."

"What?"

"Thanks for your compliment"

"I didn't say anything", Barry said with confusion.

"Your eyes did. It's really flattering how much you worship me."

Barry wanted to laugh it off, but that would've been a lie. Yes, he worshiped that person and all his provocations didn't make Barry dislike him. To the contrary. So Barry just smiled with blushed cheeks and lowered his head sheepishly. The schoolboy-posture Harrison had recognized the second they met. The posture Harrison really _loved_.

"We need to go", Harrison said.

"Huh?"

"Or did you want to have a dessert?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Then, let's go!"

 

"Would you like to go to my place or is it beyond boy's bedtime?", Harrison asked with a grin when they were back in his car whereupon Barry smiled back.

"I would love to go to your place."

 

Dr. Harrison Wells' house wasn't what Barry had expected. Never would've he thought that Harrison was owner of a dog that jumped towards them when they entered the floor.

"Scarlett likes you, that's good", Harrison said more to himself than to Barry as the golden retriever walked around Barry's feet.

"I had no clue that you have a dog."

"She's 12 years old."

"12?"

Harrison smiled again and stroked his dog for a while before he showed Barry his big house with the old wooden furniture. They reached the workroom. Barry knew directly what it was since at least forty books were lying on and around the table.

"I'm working on a project about the universe and whether parallel worlds exist", said Harrison who was leaning against the door frame.

Barry's eyes started to smile when he stared at Harrison's notes.

"I do believe that many parallel worlds exist and that in a few of them your parents are still alive."

Barry took a deep breath and turned his head to him.

"You remember that I told you that?"

"I remember everything you tell me, Barry Allen. But enough of flirting and smiling", he said. "Bedroom".

Barry felt the goose pimples again and followed Dr. Wells nervously (next to Scarlett). He opened a door and looked to his dog.

"No, Scarlett, not you!" The dog sat down and stared up to the two men who entered the room. Harrison leaned against the closed door while Barry was looking around. He soon started to unbutton his shirt, a thing that confused Harrison.

"What are you doing?"

Barry was so embarrassed that he wanted to die.

"I'm sorry, I thought – that night-"

"I have other plans for tonight", Harrison declared and laid his glasses on his nightstand. He slowly walked to Barry who contracted his brows, not knowing what to think about. But when he felt Harrison's lips on his and his hands on his neck, the sorrows were forgotten. He could only think about how happy he was that he received so tender kisses now.

"You didn't want any of that the last time", Barry whispered after that soft, special kiss and stared into Harrison's blue eyes.

"As I said, I have other plans for tonight. I want to be the one who undresses you. Then you'll be allowed to undress me. Later I will most probably suck and lick a bit at your body before I'll fuck you."

Barry scratched his neck and swallowed. He wasn't sure whether he could handle the view of Dr. Wells' naked body.

Again, Harrison gripped Barry's head, kissed his lips and pushed his tongue in his mouth. Barry closed his eyes and had to fight against the need to wrap his arms around Harrison. His hands remained motionless, but his lips were craving for the touch. Dr. Wells ended the kiss and smiled when he stared at Barry's dilated pupils.

"Barry", he said with a soft voice as he stroked down Barry's left cheekbone. "I've never met such a young person who was as smart as you."

Barry smiled and laid his hands on the hips of the man before him, but Harrison gripped them harshly.

"And yet are you not smart enough to behave."

"I am!", Barry insisted and looked to the ground since looking at Harrison made him feel extremely nervous.

"Be calm, then!", Harrison demanded. "Be calm and do only what I'll tell you."

"I will", Barry whispered and waited a few seconds that seemed like an eternity until he felt Harrison's lips again on his skin. He was gently kissing Barry's neck and cheeks, so fondly that Barry thought Harrison was a different person, considering the roughness of their first night. Not that Barry didn't like roughness. In fact, he wasn't quite sure what he liked. He only knew that he really adored Dr. Wells and he was willing to take whatever he gave him.

Harrison's warm hands moved to Barry's back while he still gave him warm kisses. He slowly guided his hands down to Barry's butt where he harshly gripped the flesh and pulled Barry's pelvis firmly against his own.

Barry tensed up, making Harrison smile.

"Little Barry", he whispered and Barry licked his lips impatiently. He had to feel more right now, but he had to behave. It was horrible.

Suddenly, Dr. Wells unbuttoned Barry's shirt and let it sink on the ground. Before Barry was aware of what was happening, he felt a hot tongue on his nipples and an airflow that made them so cold they became hard and Barry dizzy. He reflexively wanted to wrap his arms around Dr. Wells, but he stopped half way. Harrison noticed Barry's struggle and hurried up to undress him completely. Again, Barry was standing naked before his idol. But this time wasn't as awkward as the last time, until Barry felt how Harrison guided his hands on his chest. Barry felt the muscles and started to tremble. He was allowed to touch Dr. Harrison Wells. His idol. His man.

"Undress me", Harrison whispered whereupon Barry looked into his eyes with a confused expression.

"I'm serious", he added with a tiny grin and guided them further down, to his abs. Barry swallowed and laughed nervously.

"I'm feeling like a little boy who is sitting before the biggest Christmas present and is not sure whether he deserves it", he laughed and Harrison had to give Barry a long, hot french kiss.

"You do deserve it", he whispered in his ear after the kiss, "but hurry up! I want you."

Harrison saying these things made Barry only more nervous, so that his hands were shaking so much, he could barely open the buttons of Harrison's shirt. But the older man just laughed and unbuttoned his shirt himself, but let Barry touch his naked torso then.

"Do you like what you see?"

Barry stared to the most beautiful chest and abs he had ever seen and simply nodded since he knew he would've lost his voice.

Quickly, Harrison gripped Barry's arm and pushed him on the bed and before Barry was lying comfortably, he felt the other body on top of him and kissing him. The body was heavy and hot and the cloth rubbing against his erection made his member harder with every minute of making out.

"You're trembling", Dr. Wells said after a while, making Barry aware of that.

"I-I'm fine", he managed to say with a high-pitched voice and blushed more. Harrison smiled and knelt down between Barry's legs. He put his hands on Barry's groins and licked one stripe from the bottom of Barry's cock to the top, causing Barry to tremble more. Then, he blew on the wet stripe.

"Fuck", Barry hissed and tried to push his crotch up, but Harrison held him down.

"Be a good boy."

Barry clenched his fists and bit his lips.

 

Harrison looked at his blushed face when he was slowly stroking up and down the shaft.

"Are we a bit grumpy today?", he asked with a smile in his voice. Barry stared down to him.

 _I'm not grumpy, I want more,_ _I need more,_ he thought, but didn't dare to say it

"I asked you a question", Harrison said, this time with a low voice and gripped Barry's penis painfully.

"I-I'm just a bit ... impatient", Barry answered honestly and Harrison released him.

"You have to learn to be patient."

"You don't like to wait either", Barry mumbled incautiously and Harrison stood up.

"I'll drive you home."

Barry sat up.

"N-no, I-"

"I dominate people, Barry. And if you don't want me to dominate you, we two won't have fun together."

"I-I do. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it", Barry whispered with tears in his eyes. He didn't want to go. He wanted to be with Harrison, not just this night but all other nights for the rest of his life.

"I do want you to dominate me, really. I'm just not as experienced and I'm sorry if I'm not the perfect partner you deserve. I-I mean sex partner."

 

Barry saw how Harrison knelt down before the bed, before Barry. But he didn't realize how much this gesture meant. Usually, Harrison never knelt down before anyone. Especially not in the bedroom.

"You're really extraordinary, Barry Allen", he said and stroked Barry's neck slowly.

"I don't know if that's a good thing."

"It is", Harrison decided and pulled Barry's face down to him to kiss him again for several minutes before he continued to suck his cock.

It was now when Barry realized how strange it was to look down to Harrison Wells, and yet was he the one who was active while Barry was a moaning mess. He realized that no matter how they would ever touch each other, Harrison would always take the lead and Barry thought that his was okay. He didn't mind anymore. He just wanted him with all his kinks and whims.

"Lay down, on your back."

 

Barry hurried up and did so when he saw how Harrison removed his belt. Barry stared at the man before him and then to his eyes, as if he was looking for permission to watch. And Harrison nodded before he doffed his pants and socks. The younger man couldn't avert his gaze from the bulge that was between Dr. Wells' legs and behind the dark cloth of his underwear.

"Such an extraordinary boy", Harrison repeated as he was lying down on top of Barry, still not naked. Barry blushed further and felt how hot his body became when he was looking into the blue eyes.

"I want you so bad", Barry mumbled and earned a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Just be patient, let me take the lead and you'll have me", he whispered back and started to kiss, lick and bite Barry's body everywhere while Barry tried to not move. What turned out to be really hard since every new touch caused Barry to want Harrison more. His cock was completely hard by now, just from the making out and Dr. Wells gently rubbing his erection against his crotch.

Barry closed his eyes, took a deep breath and smiled. He wasn't quite sure what Harrison was doing, but it felt really nice. So nice that Barry started to become impatient again.

"Harrison, please."

The movements stopped abruptly.

"What?"

"I want you."

"Patience", he answered whereupon he started to jerk off Barry's cock. Barry thought about how paradox Harrison's advice and his action were. But he soon couldn't think about anything else than to come.

"I recommend you not to come", Harrison told Barry who tensed up under his quick hand.

"Take deep, slow breaths", he whispered into his ear while he slowed down a bit and smeared Barry's precum from his glans along his shaft. "Be good and don't come."

Barry gripped the sheets beneath him harshly when the movements became harder and quicker again.

"Don't", the dark voice reminded him.

"Why do you even jerk me off when you don't want me to come?", Barry asked naively.

"It's more fun like that", Dr. Wells breathed and was stroking Barry's cock so hard now that Barry moaned loudly. He was fighting really hard, but the hand, the roughness, all these feelings were too much. He was so close. His body became numb and tensed completely up – then, Harrison released his member.

"Nonono, please, Harri-"

A tender kiss prevented Barry from begging further. Harrison ended the kiss soon and looked directly into Barry's watery eyes.

"You're so mine", he said. But Barry didn't really listen to him. He had never felt like this before. Never had he stopped masturbating shortly before the climax. Why would he? But not being allowed to come was the most horrible thing Barry ever had to endure. All his thoughts revolved around the feeling in his lower body. He wanted friction, and would've taken it from wherever it had been available.

"So mine", Harrison whispered again and he was right. Barry had never been as vulnerable as now. Yet had he never felt so saved. And _loved_ , although the two of them only knew each other since a few hours.

 

Harrison reached for the bottle of lube and started to prepare Barry's hole. It was easy since Barry didn't squirm and writhe anymore. He was breathing heavily, his cock seemed to be a bit too swollen to be not painful, but besides that, he was very calm.

"You're such a good boy. My boy", Harrison praised and Barry enjoyed the sound of those words.

 _Your boy,_ he thought and held his breath when a cold finger touched his prostate.

"Shhh", Harrison soothed him, but didn't think about to stop his movements. To the contrary, he pushed a second finger in and quickly found the sensitive spot again.

"Hmmm."

"Be good!"

Barry nodded and bit down his underlip. The rubbing inside of him continued for a few minutes until Barry was so relaxed that he didn't even realize that Harrison had stopped and taken off his underwear. He only realized that something was going on, when Harrison lifted Barry's thighs on his own.

Barry looked down to where their bodies touched and saw Harrison's member for the first time. And yes, it was that big. Before Barry could mentally prepare for what would come, he felt how the big cock was slipping inside him with one harsh thrust.

Barry screamed loudly and tensed up in pain.

"I prepared you so well, it can't hurt that much."

But it did. Barry remembered how painful it had been the other time. How could he forget that in the first place?

Harrison started way gentler than his insertion had been. The thrusts were slow, but deep and after some minutes, Barry didn't feel the pain anymore, only how every nerve of his body wanted more of that. In a harder version.

As if his man was able to read his thoughts, he began to fuck him harder now, in a quick pace that made Barry moan again and again. He stared down to the base of Harrison's cock and loved how it disappeared so often inside of him. He looked at it, but couldn't believe it. Dr. Harrison Wells was having sex with him. Again.

 

Suddenly, Harrison laid on top of Barry and sucked his tongue just as slow as he was thrusting into him now.

"You may hold my back", he mumbled and Barry didn't hesitate. He wrapped his arms around Harrison's muscular back and guided his fingers along the skin. But feeling his muscles aroused Barry even more and he sensed that – for Harrison – this wasn't over soon.

"H-Harrison-"

"You can't be so close again", Harrison held against Barry while he stopped with everything and looked at him with a steadfast face.

Barry blushed and withdrew his hands, whereupon Harrison had to laugh.

"You're a really sensitive boy."

Barry turned his head away.

"You may come then, but keep in mind that I'll have my fun with you until I'm done", he said as he gripped Barry's face and turned it back to him.

"Okay", Barry replied without thinking about it. But he hadn't really time to recapitulate his statement since Harrison continued with the rough thrusts again. And he became harder and harder always in those moments when Barry thought that this was the hardest level two people were able to have sex with each other. He guided his fingers over Harrison's back and dug his nails into it just when Harrison bit into Barry's neck. The pain and the growing roughness along with the friction of Harrison's body made Barry moan loudly. He tensed up and finally came with loud moans. He was so breathless that Harrison even stopped moving. For a second, Barry thought that he was done as well. But he knew better when the hard thrusts continued again.

 

Harrison pressed his nose against Barry's sweaty neck, gripped his hair with one hand and tangled fingers with Barry with his other hand. He never stopped pulling and pushing his cock in and out of Barry's warm body. He thought about to do dirty talk, but no words could really explain how arousing Barry's body was. Or how beautiful his red, contorted face was like now, when he was completely done. Harrison slowed down a bit when Barry moaned again. He knew that it was painful after a while and especially after the own orgasm. But Barry had given his consent and now, he didn't object. He tried really hard to catch his breath, although his face told Harrison how much he was struggling.

A part of Harrison wanted to be gentle to Barry. Wanted to pull him in his arms and stroke his wet skin. But a bigger part wanted to wreck him. To come inside of him and to make him really scream. Not just moan, scream.

So he decided to end it as soon as possible, sat back on his heels again, held Barry's hips and fucked him as hard and quick as he could. Barry put both hands on his mouth, but moaned nonetheless. His eyes were closed and tears were starting to run down his temples. That sight was enough to send Harrison over the edge. He let his body sink again on Barry's and rode his orgasm out, while Barry actually whined.

But he stopped when Harrison pulled out and lied next to him. Harrison felt how Barry snuggled up to him without being ordered to, but he didn't say anything. He simply pulled the blankets over them and stared at the man in his arms who was already asleep.

 

Dr. Harrison Wells felt different when he woke up this morning. He realized that the sun had already arisen. He usually never slept that long. And he usually didn't feel so sheltered when he woke up, so happy. He was used to wake up with the same empty feeling that his dog tried to chase every morning.

This morning was different. He wanted to move and felt something in his arms, causing him to turn his face to the left side.

Barry Allen.

Harrison slowly started to understand that the reason for his happiness was lying in his arms right now. He smiled and reached his free hand out to stroke tenderly over Barry's naked shoulder. He stared at the young skin and began to count all moles he could see and suddenly felt the urge to know how many moles were on Barry's whole body.

He simply had to know that.

 

Slowly, Barry stretched himself out, yawned and opened his eyes.

"Good morning", Harrison whispered.

Barry quickly sat up.

"Oh my God – I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to fall asle-"

Harrison gripped Barry's chin, pulled it to him and planted a kiss. After it, he pulled Barry back on the mattress and enjoyed the confused look in Barry's eyes.

"Was I too rough?", Harrison asked and went with his fingers through Barry's ruffled hair.

"Rough, but not too rough", Barry decided and felt Harrison's lips on his forehead.

 

"Do you want to be my smart boyfriend?", he heard him say and couldn't believe it. He laughed incredulously and stared at the beautiful face before him. And he seemed to be serious.

"What? But we – we don't really know each other."

"And I'm way older than you. But I do enjoy your presence. Do you enjoy my presence as well?", he wanted to know and had never sounded as vulnerable and insecure as in that moment.

 _'Enjoy' is the completely wrong word for my feelings,_ Barry thought.

"I do", he answered.

"Isn't that enough to start a relationship?"

Barry smiled happily, still not able to believe that his dream came true.

"It is."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it :)  
> Please review! 
> 
> xo  
> aida


End file.
